Transition
by KeepItCassi
Summary: Charlie was forced to be who she is and she can't stand herself, she hates who she is. When she meets Damon Salvatore she starts to think maybe she is more than a monster..
1. Chapter 1

My first assignment

I rummaged through my closet grabbing jeans, jackets, and as many shirts as I could find. I gabbed my laptop and ran to my bathroom, tears soaked my cheeks.

"Charlotte Elaine Hathaway! Come down here now" My mother screamed up the stairs.

"She's 5 foot 4 inches, she has very long blonde hair and green eyes, she's wearing a black leather jacket and black leggings," my step dad told the police over the phone.

It took my about .5 seconds to get down the stairs. I could smell the anger and fear in my balding step dad who I have always hated. I stood in front of him with my fangs out. He snapped his head backward and my mom held his arm.

"How dare you?" He growled at me.

"You will not remember me coming home today, you will tell the police I went to live with my dad. You will be sad that I left." I compelled him.

"You will no longer think of me, when Willow and Jacob talk about me you tell them I found my father and went to live with him. You do not remember seeing me today." I choked up looking into my mother's similar green eyes, she was so beautiful but warn down.

It took me seconds to run out of the house and into Vic's car. I looked at him and frowned.

"What? Leaving mommy and daddy wasn't as easy as you thought it would be?" Vic asked.

"Gary is not my dad, but yes it was difficult" I groaned.

"Next stop Camilla's home" Vick thrust the stick shift went east.

I looked at him and saw nothing, he held his emotions in so well, his dark brown hair fell to just above his ears and he was barely 18. But now he will be 18 forever.

"Why are we getting the old pack together?" I asked Vic

"Klaus is missing, I haven't heard from him in weeks" Vic snarled.

"What?"

"Camilla is waiting and once we get her we will be going to Mystic Falls"

'Mystic Falls what is that?"

"Roderick, Veronica and Beck were with him there earlier to get that thing that he needed and Roderick hasn't texted me in a week and I haven't even felt Klaus' presence in so long, have you?" he asked me, his deep brown eyes peered into my pale green ones.

"No" admitting I hadn't felt it. Admittedly I loved not feeling that evil hybrid.

…

I sat back in my seat listening to the quiet song on the radio. Back before Klaus had come into my life I was normal. I didn't even know I was a werewolf; you had to kill someone to awaken the curse.

I was walking home from school, Willow and Jacob both played basketball after school in the fall so I walked alone. I didn't even hear him but there he was in front of me suddenly. His blonde hair was wet from the light rain and heavy fog. He had the lightest blue eyes.

"Hello Charlie" He smiled crookedly

"Ho- How do you know my name?" I choked.

"Sweetheart that doesn't matter does it?" He asked mesmerizing me, well compelling me actually which I now know.

"You will follow me," He ordered

I stumbled like an idiot following him. He lead me through the woods up a muddy hill, I ruined my favorite jeans. On top of the hill was a small girl from my history class. She was the happiest person I'd ever met but in front of me she was shaking. Her jacket was torn and she was covered in mud. Her long black hair was flung all over her face clinging to tears. She has pieces of cloth wrapped around her mouth.

"Jessica!" I screamed running to her side.

"Oh no you don't" Klaus grabbed me.

I kicked at him but soon realized it was pointless. He threw me to the ground and I realized I was crying.

"Oh don't cry" He cradled me in his arms for just a moment.

"Get up!" he ordered.

"Why?" I stood.

"Do not ask questions, I want you to take this knife and kill her," He ordered me.

I grabbed the small silver knife and walked up to my fellow classmate. She shook even harder.

"Charlie p-please just let me go," She blurted as I ripped out the cloth.

"I wish I could," I cried back.

"Now!" He ordered again.

I stuck the knife where her heart was and she let out one last scream. She looked at me as one last teardrop fell from her left eye.

I clutched onto her and cried. "I'm so sorry" I whispered.

"Why did you do this?" I barked at Klaus in anger

"I need you, not now, not today, maybe not even for months to come but someday I will need you and you will die for me"

"The hell I will" I shrugged.

"You will because I will command you to"

His eyes turned black and blood shot; the veins around them popped and turned a purple black color. He opened his mouth and bared his long fangs. I stood frozen unable to move. He bit his wrist spilling blood. He stuffed his wrist into my mouth and the warm blood ran down my throat. I drank for a few moments and then he tore his arm away.

"What are you doing" I spit some of the blood on the ground and tried to wipe it off my mouth.

"I'm giving you a gift!" He growled and snapped my neck, things went black for a while.

When I woke up he took a flask out of his pocket and put even more blood in my mouth and I unwillingly drank the blood. I felt stronger instantly, I felt powerful. The strength in me intensified. I wanted more blood.

"That's enough" Klaus pushed me away.

"What am I?" I licked the blood off of my fingers.

"You are a hybrid, you're father Zane was a werewolf, before he died, and that would not awaken in you until you killed someone which is unfortunate for miss Jessica but very fortunate for you don't you think?" He smiled "Anyway I gave you my blood and the doppelgangers so you are officially a vampire and a werewolf" He walked over to me and grabbed me by my jaw.

"You will stay here until I need you, live a normal life, do not tell anyone, I will send 3 more your way they will be your pack, hunt from them and learn from them" He was gone in an instant.

…

I woke up in Vic's car to see we were at Camilla's house. She walked outside in her normal attire, a dress. This one was a high low dress with deep purple flowers that looked beautiful with her caramel skin. Her short mocha afro was tied up with a purple headband.

"Well how unexpected" she giggled.

We were all only 17 years old so we all looked fairly old. I always groaned when I thought about how I would look young forever.

"Klaus is missing" Vic blurted once we were back on the road.

"Are you sure?" Camilla snapped back.

"Yes"

"I knew it! I hadn't felt him in so long I knew he was gone" She smiled.

"We need to be sure so we are going to Mystic Falls to find out" I added

"Hey sugar! You look so cute! Why is your make up all smeared though?" She was back to her cheerful self.

"Leaving this shit town was harder then I thought it would be" I teared up.

"It'll be fine baby" she rubbed my arm.

We stayed dead silent for the rest of the ride, no heartbeats, and no breathing just dead silence. Once we arrived in Mystic Falls Vic parked next to a large fountain in the town square.

"I'm going to find the doppelganger, Camilla you go to the realtor, get us a house we may be here for a while. Charlie you go around town and listen in on people, see if they say anything about a stranger or any resent murders." He ordered.

"I will text you both our new address" she smiled and stalked off.

Several people walked around the square with shopping bags. I decided to follow two girls, one was vampire and one was a human. The vampire had medium length blonde hair similar to the color of mine. The human had caramel skin like Camilla's and curly dark brown hair.

"Bonnie Elena is in a predicament, she doesn't know if she wants to feed or die," the blond girl choked up.

"What?" Bonnie blurted coming to a stop.

"You can't get mad at her it is her decision" The girl snapped back.

"Caroline I'm not mad I'm just" she began walking again and turned to her "I'm upset that she is someone she never wanted to be" Bonnie began to cry.

They began pacing and so did I toward a huge mansion. Once they got there a tall very cute guy answered the door. His dark hair was shaggy but slick, he had these silver blue eyes and a strong jaw line. He was wearing a maroon shirt and jeans, his leather jacket was the same color as his hair.

"Damon how is she?" Caroline asked.

"She's just dandy" He said sarcastically.

"How do you think she is? She's freakin' pissed" He became serious immediately.

"I meant has she fed?" Bonnie stepped forward.

"No, come in we'll discuss it inside I have this strange feeling we're being watched" He said sarcastically and looked directly at me, I crouched even further down in the bushes and he just smiled.

"Damit!" I cursed and got back up.

"Spying isn't very nice," He said.

"I uhm I am sorry I was just on my way" I turned around I hadn't noticed that he was in front of my when I cursed.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He growled at me grabbing my shoulder.

"None of your business" I said, my werewolf eyes were showing I could feel the golden color burn through my normally pale green iris'.

"So you're looking for Tyler or Klaus?" he snorted letting me go.

"Klaus actually, not that I want to see him I just need to know if he's alive or not" I smoothed out my jacket and brushed off the greenery that had fallen on it.

"Well he's dead" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his feet.

"Are you sure?" I couldn't help but smile a little.

"You don't seem so sad"

"I'm not"

"Well then leave" he shooed me off.

"Trust me I was on my way before you stopped me, oh and tell your friend Elena to feed, my best friend was turned by Klaus and decided not to feed, tell her it will change those who love her forever and they will no longer feel love only hatred" I remembered Dalias face when Klaus told her to feed by the next night or she would die, I held her in my arms the whole day until she took her last breathe, she didn't want to be supernatural she wanted to be a normal teenager. I shivered from that memory and began to walk away.

"Or you could tell her, she's not listening to any of us" He half smiled.

"Oh, okay" I walked into the giant home and saw Bonnie and Caroline sitting by a fire in the living room.

I walked up stairs with Damon and into a room where a beautiful girl sat on the bed while another guy held her hand. The girl had extremely long brown hair, a few inches longer then mine actually, and brown eyes, her high cheek bones complimented her slightly tanned skin. The guy had tossled brown hair and a very strong jaw line, he also had incredible cheek bones.

"Who is she Damon?" the guy stood up in a second. Vampire.

"She is here Stefan to help Elena, and her name is" He stopped and looked at me.

"I'm Charlie" I held out my hand to Stefan.

"Really Damon? You didn't even know her name" Stefan looked disgusted with him.

"It's fine just let her in" Elena muttered.

I walked to her and sat on the bed and shooed the boys out. They left and stood in the hall fighting. Elena looked at me like I was an alien.

"So I have a short story to tell you and it will take about five minutes of your time and will hopefully change your opinion on this whole feed or don't feed dilemma" I sat back a little further and got comfortable.

"I was turned about two months ago by a terrible man named Klaus"

She shuttered at the sound of his name but kept listening.

"I kind of denied it for a month and I fed on deer and other small game, but then he came back to check on us a month ago and when he came back he saw that I wasn't feeding on humans, this made him mad he said I reminded him of a weak man he dealt with recently, he said if he could fix him, he could fix me." I paused as a tear fell from my right eye.

"He told me to meet him in the forest at midnight and he had a surprise for me so I did, I walked there to enjoy what I thought was my last day on earth, I figured if I didn't listen to him and eat humans he was going to kill me and when I got to the spot where I was turned he had my best friend and another woman who I recognized as my Spanish teacher. Dalia was sitting in one chair gagged and bound and my teacher was in the other." I paused again to wipe the tears.

"He untied my teacher and told me I had to drain her or he would turn my best friend, I begged him not to I told him I would do anything he wanted but feed on humans and he ripped out my teachers throat and drank until she was dead. He then looked at my crying screaming best friend and smiled. I don't like to remember what she looked like that moment but I never forget, he deep red hair was in a bun like she always wore it, on top of her head, and her blue eyes were blood shot from crying, she was covered in mud and leaves and just dirty everywhere. He fed her his blood and told her to feed before the next night or she would die and snapped her neck, he ran away and left me with her. I picked her up and ran at vampire speed to her house, we were there in seconds and I had no trouble getting in because I was just there the other day. I jumped in her window with her and put her in the shower, I cleaned her up and put her in her nightgown, when she woke up she told me she didn't want to be like him and wanted to die." I wiped more tears and looked at Elena who was also crying.

"I laid in her bed until she died, we locked the door and window and just talked about our favorite moments together and how much fun we used to have and then she just took her last breathe and told me she loved me and that this was not my fault, I feel anger and hatred, since she died I feel no love all I do is miss her and wish she was here. I haven't drank blood since I was made and I don't ever plan on it, Dalia didn't die for nothing. What I am trying to tell you is if you choose not to feed you will leave all of these people here hollow. Turning off our humanity is easy feeling the pain is not but I refuse to feel nothing. I refuse to be like Klaus." I got up and started to leave and she grabbed my wrist.

"I'll do it" she half smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Leaving

I grabbed Elena's hand and lead her out of the door gave her to Stefan.

"She'll do it" I huffed and walked back down stairs.

The crunch of my boots on gravel filled my ears as I walked back to town. I wrapped myself in my leather jacket and folded my arms across my chest. It was October and I needed to get back home I had school the next day.

"Why did you help her?" Damon yanked my arm back.

"Why did you?" I retorted.

"I asked first" he half smiled.

"I've been in that position before. I could see how loved she was by so many and I know that hollow lifeless feeling that stays with you forever"

"Then turn it off" He said as if I'd never thought of it

"Goodbye Damon" I nodded and scoffed.

"No really why wont you?" He urged

"What? And feel nothing? Be a shell hell bent on ripping throats out and taking names? No" I ground my teeth trying not to get to angry.

"How old are you?" He inquired.

"17"

"No really" He laughed.

"17" I growled.

"When were you changed?"

""bout two months ago" I nodded.

"Let me buy you a celebration drink" He did that cute awkward half smile again.

"Celebration for what? Being a monster? Living forever? No thanks" I turned around and walked toward town.

"You sound like my brother, self hatred will put some nasty wrinkles on that perfect skin" He yelled after me.

I couldn't help but grin as I walked away. I found my iphone in my jacket pocket and called Vic.

"Hello" he answered sounding strained.

"Trouble in paradise? Klaus is dead"

"No, no trouble, I'm sad to hear this news. Those responsible will pay until then go to the corner of 17th and Virginia ave, Camilla bought the blue house in between the white one and the tan one."

I hung up and ran at vampire speed to the house. I recognized it because we drove past it on the way to town square. I told Camilla I always wanted a blue house with white shutters. This one had a light pale blue siding and eggshell white shutters and a white wrap around porch fenced with white fencing.

Inside the foyer had hardwood floors as did the living room and dining room, down the hall from the foyer sat a set of stairs that led to 4 doors. The first room had white walls and white carpet, Vics suitcase sat on the floor. The next room was the bathroom. I swung open the door to the third room and found Camilla putting posters of the doors and the civil wars on her wall. She shot me a pearly white smile and cranked up her music. I went to the next room to find my suitcase sitting on top of a day bed infront of the only window in the room, the bed had black iron bars with intricate rose designs carved into them.

I began unpacking my clothes and hanging them in my closet. I was planning on going back to school tomorrow but what's the point, we're here for awhile I have no one waiting for me there, infact now that I think about it I didn't even have a home there anymore.

"It's rude to intrude on someone while they are in deep thought" I shot a glare at Vic.

"I was just coming to ask where you found out Klaus was dead" He laid back on my bed.

I ran with vampire speed and jumped on top of him, I held his thoat, my nails drew blood. "Get the hell out of my room" I snarled through my fangs.

"By protecting them you are betraying us" He choked out.

He flipped me on my back and held my throat "If I want to know I could force it out of you" He examined my body.

"Oh so now this is because I wouldn't go out with you, Vic don't act like you could force me to do anything, you're 2 days older then my and half as smart" I chuckled and threw him out of my room.

"Where did you find out?" He asked one more time.

"I listened in on two human girls who helped him, they said they were glad he was dead because he was rude to them" I lied.

"Well rest assured Camilla and I will find out who killed him, as for you do whatever you feel it is obvious your loyalty is elsewhere" he glared at me.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled after him.

"I think you need a drink" Camilla came in my room and was her usual caring self.

"I think you're right" I agreed and left.

I walked to the mystic grill and sat at the bar. I slipped my jacket off. It was a Thursday night but there were still people eating at the tables and drunk people playing pool.

"Fancy seeing you here" a familiar voice chimed in my left ear.

Damon sat next to me and set down a glass of scotch.

"Two more" he gestured to the overzealous bartender.

"Trying to get me drunk?" I giggled.

"No of course not" he half smiled.

"Of course not" I copied in a sarcastic voice.

"What brings you to a bar. I do believe you have school tomorrow" he nudged my arm.

"Nope" I shot back the scotch.

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yeah I think I can even stay out past my bed time" I flirted back.

"Well then shall we?" He gestured toward the door.

I got off the stool and walked to the alley he followed close behind.

"Lead the way" I whispered.

He lifted me and ran at vampire speed to his room, when we got there he set me down and kissed me. I ripped his white shirt off first and my fangs came out, my iris' burnt a bright golden color. He ripped my v-neck off and bared his fangs. His eyes didn't turn golden like mine. He wasn't a hybrid. He laid me down on his bed and kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Awkward

My eyes peeked open to find the sun shining onto both of us. Damon was still sleeping; his arm was wrapped cozily around my waist. His blankets and pillows were thrown around his room and our clothes were in piles.

"Good morning beautiful" he mumbled opening his eyes and smiling.

"Awe you're to sweet" I laid back and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to go get a drink, and check and see if Elena has any clothes here" I got up searching for my bra and a t-shirt.

I found my bra in two separate ends of the room and laughed. "Really?" I smiled holding up the separated cups.

He shrugged. "At least I took off my own undergarments," I pointed downward slipping them on.

I threw on one of Damons V-necks and went down stairs. I found my purse and sipped from my thermos of deer blood. The taste was bitter and rusty but it was also delicious, and it kept me alive.

"So I see you and my brother hit it off" Stefan sat at the table next to me.

"Guess so" I shrugged back feeling awkward braless.

"He's a good guy, but he is not meant to associate with others, he's destructive" Stefan looked me in the eye in all seriousness.

"And I am a very good girl, I also have blonde hair, I'm short, I have the ugliest pale green eyes I've ever seen. Any more random facts we want to state?" I got up from the table.

"I'm serious, he needs to be alone" Stefan said taking my thermos from me.

"Hmm deer blood, Damon knows you don't drink human blood?" He glared.

"No, it's not a secret though" I took it back.

"You're better than him" Stefan slammed his fist onto the counter.

"Stefan come on" Elena called him back upstairs.

"Yeah Stefan go, go be with your girlfriend, and get outa my business" I whispered into his ear.

"Elena!" I yelled as Stefan headed up the stairs.

"Yes, Charlie" She giggled.

"Do you have a bra some pants and a sweater or shirt?" I asked.

"Yeah" She yelled back and threw them on the table with her new strength.

I threw on the clothes very fast and went back to Damons bed. I lie down next to him and saw that he was dressed and showered.

"So?" I asked.

"So" He copied

"What now?" I asked

"Now, you go home and get cleaned up try your hardest to get my devilishly handsome face out of your head and go to school, after school find a stunning outfit to match that delicious body and go to tonight's high school football game with me, I have plans." He kissed me and shooed me away.

I laughed and went to find my boots. I walked home enjoying the smell of fall, burnt out bonfires, dry leaves, and fog. When I shut the front door behind me Vic was waiting.

"What Vic" I shoved passed him.

"You smell like shame" He scoffed.

"And you smell like jealousy" I laughed and walked up to my room.

Camilla didn't smile at me like she usually did she didn't even leave her room when I got upstairs. I walked into her room and she was lying on her bed crying.

"What's wrong Camilla?" I asked running over to her.

"Vic said he's going to kill you if you are betraying us" Camilla huffed wiping her tears.

"I'm not," I said.

"I'm not crying because I think you are betraying us, I'm crying because if he touches you I'm going to fight back for you and I know I will lose" she let out another tear.

"He wont touch me, I wont let him, besides I made a friend I'm not betraying you guys"

"Him"

"What?" I asked confused,

"Betraying him, not us, I don't count us as a pack, I count you as my sister" she smiled.

"I love you too Camilla" I said and hugged her.

I jumped in the shower seeing that it was almost 8; I need to be to school by 8:35 a.m., I took a quick shower and put skinny jeans and a sweater on.

My hair dries in wavy curls naturally so I don't need to do anything to it. I slipped on moccasins and ran out of the door. Elena Caroline and Bonnie were already waiting in front of my house. Elena waved me to get in the car so I did.

"Hi" I said

"Ready for your first day at school?" Bonnie asked me.

"I guess" I smiled.

"I love your hair" Caroline ran her hands through my long locks of blonde hair.

"and your jacket" She added rubbing my leather jacket.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"We are going to get along!" She clapped her hands

"So you and Damon?" Elena changed the subject.

"What about it?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't do it" Bonnie said.

"Toooo late" Elena smiled.

"Elena" Caroline smacked her arm.

"Been there done that, well when he was a psycho, he's a lot better now, well kind of" Caroline shrugged.

"Oh my God, he is not! He is okay, but he's threatened to kill me like 20 times and we all know he's in love with Elena" Bonnie jerked the wheel when she was on her rant.

"Guys it's just a fling it's not love, but when I am with him I don't know why but I don't feel self hatred I feel loved, maybe I am stupid but I do know that I can't ever love someone so this is definitely just.. fun.." I reassured them.

"For the record Charlie he may love me, but I've never seen him look at me the way he looked at you after you helped me." Elena ran her hand through her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Plans…

We parked when we got there and I felt terrible. Damon was this terrible guy who treats people like complete shit and I was falling for him. Thinking of his warm muscles and his dark hair made me smile. I caught myself smiling while we were walking into the school just thinking of waking up to him this morning. I guess you really do fall in love with the person you give your virginity to.

I was just happy that I felt something at all. I walked nodding my head pretending to listen to Bonnies story but her hatred for Damon really irritated me. What did he do to her that was so terrible?

"But anyway you'll find your schedule in the office" Bonnie smiled at me.

"Awesome thanks." I smiled back.

"I'll walk you" Caroline grabbed my arm.

"Don't listen to Bonnie she hates him for reasons that are way to in depth to even begin to explain, he compelled me, broke my heart, and treated me like crap and I still think he is a good guy, he was going through break up grief." She smiled.

"Breakup grief?" I asked

"Catherine this bitch who doesn't even matter, evil vampire, sold her soul to the devil pretty much, turned brothers against each other yada yada yada, she's mean" She continued.

"If he let you stay in his bed and didn't ask for morning sex or a drink" she paused to point at her throat "then he likes you, heck he may even like like you" she smiled

"He asked me to go to a football game tonight to help him do something" I smiled

"He invited you to interrogate Tyler/Klaus, wow he does like you" She smiled.

"Wait what?"

"My boyfriend, well I don't know if he is my boyfriend but Tyler has been acting strangely like an evil British demon lately and I am seriously assuming that Klaus is like possessing him or something" She teared up.

"I love him a lot," she added.

"It will be okay Caroline" I nodded.

"Thanks" she laughed.

I grabbed my schedule and zoned out through the entire day of school. The day was one giant blur between the ridiculously cheerful pep rally and my feelings for Damon. I walked out of school and Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline were waiting for me.

"We'll give you a ride home" Bonnie gestured for me to get in the car.

"Yes!" Caroline flashed a large smile.

I got into the small blue gray car and Caroline looked at me. We sat in silence this car ride, which was better then, the ride to school. They pulled up to my house and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Tonight could be dangerous" Bonnie frowned.

"So put your best hybrid skills to work" Caroline added.

"And prepare for the worst" Elena finished.

"Klaus killed me, killed my Spanish teacher, killed my fellow class mate and killed my best friend" I looked at my feet.

"I may be sired to Klaus but when he died, that broke I will do everything I can" I looked at Elena.

"Anything" I added.

I stumbled into the front door dropping my purse and sliding against the wall until I was sitting on the floor. I curled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them.

"Why is life so hard?" I mumbled to myself.

"Oh trouble in paradise?" Vic kicked my leg knocking it flat.

"Seriously go away.' I growled.

Vic walked away laughing. "You're holding up longer then I thought you would, but I will find out what you're hiding Charlotte"

I ran at vampire speed to my room. I rummaged through my closet finding a black sweater and black leggings. I slipped on my black boots and tied them up. I quickly packed more blood I kept in the basement and ran to Damons house. The run was nice, people looked at me funny running with all black clothing and boots but I blocked them out.

"You're early" Damon ran his hand through my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Do you only like me because I saved Elena" I asked dropping my purse.

"What?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" I asked walking closer to him.

"No, I like you Charlie, you're incredibly sexy, smart, and very fun" he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Nope not convinced, it is true, you only slept with me because I helped Elena" I backed away.

"That's not why"

"Then I'm not helping you" I said and started to leave.

"I like you because you make me forget her" he whispered.

"What?"

"You make me forget her, you make me think that there is someone else, somebody who will want me," he said.

"Ever since Catherine it's been Stefan this Stefan that, you on the other hand are completely amazing and to put the icing on the cake you hate him," he added.

"I know when you look at me he's not in the back of your mind" he finished.

"Oh" I mumbled.

"So will you please stay tonight, help me, but when we are done with our bloody interrogation don't leave" he held my hand.

"I wont" I smiled.

He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me, it was warm and filled with love and yearning for me. I pulled closer toward him and kissed back.

"Oh my god" a familiar voice said from behind us.

"How cute!" Caroline added.

"Finally, you're late blondey" Damon smiled at her.

"And thank God I was otherwise that wouldn't have happened, the hole thing about forgetting Elena I mean how could you not kiss him" Caroline smiled from ear to ear.

"Shall we" Damon gestured to another room.

"Yes please" Bonnie spoke up from behind Caroline.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Wait what?

"Okay so Stefan and Elena will be joining us shortly," Damon stated.

"Obviously" Bonnie huffed.

"Snide remarks aside, thank you Bonnie, Tyler or Klaus will be at the football game tonight, I know this because if it's Tyler he will play like always but if it is Klaus he will want to see some new recruits since basically all of his hybrids are dead, except for you gorgeous" he pointed at me and I giggled.

"What about the two that she brought with her?" Stefan pointed at me as he walked in.

"Camilla is a good person she wouldn't help him, Vic would," I stated honestly.

"How do we know that? You could be lying" Stefan mumbled.

"I just know" I looked him in the eye.

"How?"

I ran to him in vampire speed with my fangs out. "I just know! You may be older but I am stronger, don't think for a second I wouldn't hesitate to take you!" I growled.

"How do you know she isn't with him, we could interrogate her as well?" he ignored my threat.

I grabbed him by his shoulder and flipped him over the coffee table smashing it to pieces. He had his fangs out immediately and picked me up. He grabbed me by my throat and threw me; I smacked into the wall but got back up. I grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the ground, I sat on top of him holding his arms down with my knees he tried to get up but my hands were locked on his throat. I leaned in and smiled once my mouth was against his ear.

"I know," I whispered.

I got up and held out my hand, he grabbed it and got up. He quickly put his shoulder back into place so it could heal.

"Well now that, that extremely entertaining show is over let's focus on the bad guy" Damon chuckled.

"Stefan and I will get Tyler/Klaus after the game and Elena will be waiting in the parking lot with the car running. Caroline, Charlie and Bonnie will wait here; when we come in have a chair and chains ready. Caroline has virvain, and wolfs bane water loaded into 6 syringes and we will see who he is, let's just hope it goes as planned" Damon shook his head.

"What are you going to do if it's Klaus?" Caroline choked up.

"We're going to offer him a deal" Stefan interjected.

"What deal" I interrupted.

"We're going to tell him to leave, never come back and we'll let him live" Stefan frowned.

"If he dies you will all die" Bonnie looked at us.

"It's worth it" Elena choked up.

"It is" Damon admitted.

"And if he says no?" Bonnie wondered.

"We will stake Tyler/Klaus" Caroline moaned.

"Okay" I half smiled.

"Alright well the game starts in twenty minutes" Stefan checked his phone.

"And what if it's Tyler, how are we alive if he is dead?" I raised my hand.

"Well we will have to figure that out obviously" Stefan looked annoyed.

"Obviously" I mimicked him in an annoyed voice so it sounded more like "Awwwbviousleeey"

"You are so childish" he snarled.

"And you're a dick" I grinned sarcastically.

"And you're an immature bit-" Stefan began and Elena cut him off.

"We're going to go, you guys get ready" Elena walked out the front door.

"Nervous?" I asked Caroline.

"Yes" she shook.

"Need a drink?" I asked her.

"I couldn't eat if I tried" she frowned.

"I am going to go put a protection spell on Damon, Stefan and Elena" Bonnie went upstairs.

"I liked how you threw Stefan and everything but lets clean up," Caroline giggled.

"Deal" I agreed.

I grabbed a broom and a vacuum and began cleaning up the slivers of wood that exploded everywhere. I vacuumed and ran upstairs to lye in Damons bed. I took off my boots and cuddled up to one of his feather pillows and wrapped myself in his down blanket. The bed smelled like him, like cinnamon and everything good that ever existed.

"Hey do you want to go to the basement and get a couple bags of blood just incase it is Tyler" Bonnie came in the room.

"Yeah no problem" It took my half a second to get to the basement; I opened a fridge and grabbed three bags of donated blood.

I heard the door upstairs slam open and I head Elena yell for me. All of their feet scampered across the floor and the hard scratch of dragging something heavy echoed through the basement.

"Charlie bring the blood," Bonnie yelled.

It took me a half a second to get up stairs. A tall dark haired boy with high cheekbones and a torn football uniform sat chained up in a chair.

"Charlotte how wonderful of you to join us" Tyler smiled just like Klaus at me.

The anger built in me boiling my blood. "So I guess it's obvious you're not an 18 year old high school student," I growled.

"Yeah sorry about that Caroline, I just had to borrow his body, he's dead anyway" Klaus laughed.

I walked up to him and punched him. He glared at me. His eyes peered into mine and I froze.

"Caroline move her! He's going to command her," Damon shouted.

"Oh no you don't, Charlie dear why don't you make sure Caroline sits down and enjoys the show, okay?" Klaus/Tyler commanded. His words were like silky smooth chocolate wrapping around me, the sire bond was still as thick as ever and I needed to please him.

I swung around and broke off the legs of the chair they held Klaus in. It took me ¼ of a second to reach Caroline, she shrieked in pain as I stuck the chair legs into her kneecaps, a tear left my eye. I was hurting my friend I didn't want to.

"I'm so sorry" I cried out shoving the legs in further hearing the crunch of her shattered knee

Damon tore me away from her and sat me on the couch. "I'm sorry" He said and used the remaining legs from the chair to shove through my thighs. The burning pain of the wood ripping through my flesh and muscles forced a loud shriek out of my body-followed tears.

"STOP HIM CHARLIE!" Klaus commanded.

The warmth of his evil ordered danced all around me forcing me to try and get up, More ripping of thresh and more burning pain shook my body.

"Damon" I whispered through my tears.

"Go get more stakes and put them through my stomach" I moaned. "Make sure I can't stop you" I looked into his light blue eyes filled with intensity.

"Don't let me stop you," I ordered.

He was gone for a split second and came back with two more chair legs he shoved them through me stomach nailing me further into the chair. "I'm sorry" he said and kissed my forehead.

"Oh dear God, don't tell me you actually like him" Tyler/Klaus looked at me.

"Go to hell" I choked up blood. My body was on fire trying to heal itself around the burning of the wood.

"I'll see you their sweet heart" He blinked at me.

"Hey" Stefan yelled at Tyler/Klaus.

"What?" Klaus/Tyler laughed.

"Get out of town never come back and we'll let you live" Elena snarled.

"Oh big bad Elena you're a vampire now" he laughed.

"Yeah so no more hybrids" She smirked,

The look of recognition was replaced with white-hot anger and then replaced with a smile.

"I will leave, but she comes with" He gestured to me.

"No please no" I cried.

"Unfortunately I can't let that happen," Stefan groaned.

"Where's Vic and Camilla love?" He smiled at me

"At the house" I confessed.

"Fine we will leave and never come back but I will be taking Vic and Camilla," He agreed.

"That wasn't part of the deal" I yelled beginning to get up but stopped myself, the piercing think pain that filled my whole body.

"Deal" Stefan said.

"No! No deal" I screamed.

"Deal" Stefan glared at me and let Klaus/Tyler go.

"No!" I cried.

I ripped the wood out of my screaming in pain, my clothing was covered in blood and holes from the stakes. I ran to Stefan and grabbed him by the throat.

"You have no idea what you just did," I cried out.

"Yes I do" He shoved me off.

I stumbled backward clutching my stomach in pain.

"Vic is evil and conniving he has a freezer filled with her blood," I pointed to Elena.

"Enough to make thousands of very powerful hybrids, and Camilla is innocent," I cried

"What have you done?" Elena glared at Stefan.

"I didn't know!"

"Because you wouldn't listen!" I shrieked.

"So what your saying is he will send them in packs and he will get his revenge" Damon looked at the ground.

"What I'm saying is he will send them until we are dead and he will still have hundreds, including my best friend Camilla" I glared at Stefan.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Hell on Earth

I paced the floor while my body healed the gaping holes left from stakes. The burning of anger ran throughout my body and I tore off my shirt and ran to the bathroom I turned on the hot water and crept into the shower. Bright red water filled the bottom of the tub and slowly turned to a washed out pink. I shampooed and scrubbed picking splinters out of my skin sobbing in pain.

I threw on an extra t-shirt I brought, and a pair of old leggings I also tucked away. A warm arm wrapped around me gracing my color bone. The familiar smell crawled up my nose.

"It's not a good time," I whispered turning to meet Damons eyes, which I had to look up to see. (I only came up to his chin)

"We can do this, we're going to track him and we're going to save your friend and we're going to be okay," He whispered into my ear holding me.

"He is evil, he only knows destruction he will destroy everyone and everything" I whimpered.

"Not tonight" He kissed me giving my stomach tingles and fluttery feelings.

I kissed him back throwing him onto the bed; I climbed on top of him and kissed even harder. I flipped me back around on the bed and I giggled. He kissed me and pulled the blanket over us.

The annoying sound of knocking on the door woke us up the next morning. I peeked through the blanket to see Stefan with a grim face.

"You have a visitor" He whispered and stared at his feet.

I grudgingly crawled out of bed and kissed Damon on the cheek, he smiled and got up to. I threw up my long hair and ascended the stairs. I got to the bottom step and heard a very familiar voice in the other room.

"No I want to know! What am I? He came and killed me and stuffed blood into my mouth!" She screamed at Caroline.

I saw my sister her long pin straight strawberry blonde hair fell to her belly button. Her bright blue eyes were blood shot. And she was crying into Elena's arms.

"Willow what's wrong?" I ran to her.

She turned to me and tried to calm herself. "Some man named Klaus came to the house last night around midnight." She wept some more and sucked in long heaping gulps of air to calm herself.

"He said you betrayed him and he wanted to send a message, he took Jacob with him, mom begged him not to she told him he's only 14 but he didn't care" She sobbed. A sharp pain hit my gut and I could feel the burning sensation in my eyes. "He told mom to shut up and Gary said he would give them money, he said he had money and Klaus and this other dark haired guy laughed, the woman with them just shook in silence and tried to whisper to me to run but I couldn't he told us we couldn't and we had to listen" She broke off into another fit of sobs.

"He said mom and Gary weren't worthy of the bite and he," she moaned. "He drank their blood until they fell to the ground, mom was so pale Charlie, she was blue almost. And Gary struggled and screamed out for us to find you and stay with you and then he fell to. Jacob tried to run but the other guy stopped him and said if he fought he would kill me, so he came over and said 'I have a message for your sister, tell her I am coming and I will kill all of you' and then he stuffed his wrist in my mouth and made me drink his blood, and then he took a kitchen knife and made Jacob stab me. Jake had to watch his mom and his dad die and then he had to kill me, the messed up thing is I feel so bad for him I don't even care about me." She cried.

"What happened when you woke up?" I asked.

"I found a not on the table it said 'drink blood before tomorrow, find your sister, tell her I'm coming with numbers' and Jake wrote me a quick not probably while they weren't looking it said 'I'll text you when I can on my location, find Charlie and tell her I'll be okay, he said he only turned you into a vampire so you wouldn't be as strong as Charlie so don't fight his orders' When I got up I remembered that time you sat me down and cried and told me everything that happened to you and what you were and I remembered you showed me your stash of blood in the basement and then I remembered you made me forget that you told me because I freaked out and wanted to tell mom and Gary I am so sorry I didn't listen to you." She cried.

"I tried your stash but it was like eating a chicken nugget when all you wanted was a big fat juicy steak, I wanted to drink the animal blood like you but I could smell the human children walk by they smelled like the sweetest, spiciest, juiciest, yummiest things I could ever imagine and I drank from our neighbor Mrs. Fits" she looked at me and wiped her tears.

"It's okay" I rubbed her knee and wiped my own.

"It is not your fault Willow, it's mine," I whispered.

"No it's mine" Stefan groaned.

"I should have listened to you" he looked at me with a look of great sadness.

"I don't blame you" I huffed.

"You should"

"Can I go clean myself up? I have blood and tears all over me" Willow half smiled.

"Go upstairs you can use my bathroom" Damon interjected.

"Who're you?" she asked him.

"Ohm well" I started but cut off I wasn't sure what we were.

"I'm Damon, Charlies boyfriend" he hesitated and then smiled. "Yeah Charlies boyfriend" he reassured himself.

"Oh" she froze.

"Cool" she added and ran up the stairs.

"What are we going to do?" I asked the room full of my new friends.

"I'll call Bonnie, she may know, and Caroline could help" Elena got up and walked upstairs.

"I'll go put some clothes on," I said looking down.

"You want to take me to my- well Vics house to grab my stuff? Oh and do you mind if Willow stays in a guest bedroom?" I asked Damon.

"Yes" he half smiled.

"I'll go see if Willow needs anything," Stefan said in his normal depressing voice.

"Thanks" I half smiled at him.

Damon and I road in his car over to the old house it was a silent ride and much needed. He glanced over at me and I looked at him, he smiled for a second and then put his free hand on mine. I couldn't help but get those stupid butterflies again.

We got to my house and I ran inside getting clothes as quickly as possible. I stuffed everything into trash bags. I ran back down stairs to do a sweep of the house and saw a sticky note on my counter. It was Vic's handwriting.

'While you were out whoring around I was finding your address and watching your family very closely, Willow is very beautiful I enjoyed watching her sleep, Jacob will make a fine hybrid in a couple of years, until then I am fine with him being more of a snack once in while. Enjoy your next couple of days on earth. Love Vic'

I crumpled up the long sticky note and threw it in the sink. I felt sick for Jacob. Poor kid, he'll be fifteen in two days. I ran back out the car and sat in the car.

"We will fight Klaus and we will die but before we kill him promise me I get to kill Vic" I looked at Damon.

"Promise" he squeezed me hand.


End file.
